


Broken Heart

by DeckofDragons



Series: Unrequited [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Razz's first experience with unrequited love. He doesn't handle it well.





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Undertale fanfic contest on Tumblr, the one with the New Experiences theme. I'm entering it into the Angst category.

Razz wasn’t sure when it had started but every time he saw Slim and Blueberry together he felt something odd. It had started small but had gotten worse and worse over time. It felt almost like pain but he wasn’t sick or injured in anyway so he shouldn’t be feeling whatever this new feeling was. Hurt was really the only word he could think to describe it. He hated it, it wasn’t fair. How could something hurt so much without causing any damage?

It got really bad when Blueberry was being all nice and friendly, making Slim look so happy and relaxed. How was it possible for Blueberry to make him that happy? He was never that happy or relaxed with Razz.

And to make matters worse they were now out on a date, their first one. Before they had just been friends but now they were an official _thing_. They were committed to each other, boyfriends, a couple, or whatever other dumb thing they wanted to call it.

“I don’t care,” Razz said to himself as he checked the clock for the umpteenth time. Why should he care that Slim had a boyfriend or that he was committed to someone else? Someone who wasn’t Razz.

Slim was happy. That’s what mattered, right? Razz should be happy for him, but that was hard when it hurt so much. Why couldn’t Slim be happy _without_ being with Blueberry? Why couldn’t he be happy with Razz instead?

“It doesn’t matter.” He was just trying to convince himself because it did matter. It mattered a lot. Now that a Slim and Blueberry were a _thing_ , it hurt more than when they’d been dancing around it, a lot more. And it was too late for Razz to do anything about it.

It wasn’t until it was almost ten o’clock that Razz heard a small pop come from behind the couch. Slim was _finally_ back. Razz turned to face him, frowning at the happy relaxed look on his face.

“Oh, hello m’lord,” Slim said. “Why are you still up?”

“No reason.” Razz couldn’t keep the slight edge of annoyance and anger out of his voice. It wasn’t fair that Blueberry could make Slim so happy when Razz couldn’t. “Did you have fun on your… date?” Even saying it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Yeah.” Why did Slim have to look and sound so satisfied with that? “We went and…”

“I don’t care,” Razz cut him off. He didn’t want to know about how much fun Slim had had with Blueberry and not him.

Slim frowned, losing his relaxed happy look. It was Blueberry who made him happy, not Razz. Razz had never made him happy no matter how much he wished he could.

Slim walked around to slump on the couch next to Razz. “You mad about something?”

“No.” Razz growled, crossing his arms and turning his head away. Why had even he bothered waiting for Slim to come back from his stupid date? He’d accomplished nothing but making himself even more upset about the whole thing. But it’s not like he could’ve gotten any sleep when he knew Slim was out on a date with Blueberry.

“C’mon Sans…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“All right m’lord, what are you upset about? My room’s clean sorta and I didn’t miss anything important, or at least I don’t think I did. So why ya mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you.” Razz was mad at Blueberry for stealing Slim.

“You’re mad ‘bout something so what is it?”

“It’s nothing.” Razz growled again, wishing Slim would just drop it.

“Okay but…”

“Why don’t you just go back to hanging out with that goody-two-shoes version of me since you apparently like him more than me anyway.”

Slim paused, taken aback by Razz’s outburst. “Is _that_ why you’re upset? Because of how much time I’ve been spending with Blue?”

“No, why the fuck would I care about something like that?” Razz said.

Slim sighed, not responding to Razz’s anger. “You’re still my baby bro. I don’t like him more than you, ya know that.”

Slim didn’t understand, he would never understand. Of course, he liked Razz, Razz was his baby brother after all, but that’s _all_ he was and would ever be. _That’s_ what hurt the most, that’s what made Razz feel as if someone had stabbed a knife through his soul. Slim loved him just not the way Razz wanted him to, the way Razz loved _him_.

“Fuck off.” Razz kept his head turned away so Slim couldn’t see the tears of betrayal forming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He wasn’t a baby, he shouldn’t be crying, especially about something like this. But it _hurt_ , even without any physical damage it hurt. It didn’t make sense but it was true.

“What do you…” Slim began.

“I said ‘ _fuck off’_ ,” Razz cut him off. “I don’t want you here right now so leave.”

“But…”

“ _Leave_.” Razz summoned a Blaster, its open maw pointed in Slim’s direction.

“Oh uh…” Slim said before a small pop signaled he’d teleported out.

Letting his Blaster dispel, Razz turned his head to make sure Slim had really left. Seeing no one else in the living room he relaxed against the back of the couch “And stay gone, stupid asshole,” he said, crossing his arms. “I don’t fucking care that you love him like that and not me, why should I? I’m too good for you anyway.”

Despite his words and attempted anger, he lost the battle against despair and his tears spilled over. He sniffed, instinctively trying to wipe them away even though no one was around to see them.

 “I don’t care.” He didn’t need that kind of relationship. He had plenty of other things to occupy his time. “I don’t need you.” He could lie to himself all he wanted but it wouldn’t change how he felt inside.

What did Blueberry even have that Razz didn’t? Besides the whole being super friendly and nice thing. And the perfect unscarred face and body with flat nonthreatening teeth. He was taller too.

But Razz was stronger. He could kill and had done so on a number of occasions and he’d seen all kinds of fucked up shit. But… maybe that kind of strength made him unattractive to Slim. Blueberry was innocent and sweet, Razz was the opposite.

“It’s not fair.” Razz kicked at the leg of the coffee table. Him and Blueberry were the same person. If Razz had been the one who’d grown up in the friendly world he would’ve been the one that was sweet and innocent. Would Slim have loved him then or would’ve he have still chosen Blueberry?

Razz sat there on the couch, stewing in his own misery for longer than he should’ve before glancing at the clock, it was almost eleven, two hours past his normal bedtime. “Fuck this shit,” he said.

He stood up with a frustrated growl and started making his way towards the stairs. He’d go to bed and tomorrow forget all about this.

He’d just reached the bottom of the stairs when a small pop came from behind him. Startled, he quickly tried to wipe away his tears before turning around with a growl. “I thought I told you to…” He froze. It wasn’t Slim but Stretch instead, wearing his stupid orange hoodie as always and looking half asleep. “What do _you_ want?”

“Why did you…” Stretch began before also freezing, his face morphing into a shocked expressed. “Oh shit, are you… crying?”

Razz flinched. “No.” He turned away to try and clean his face of tears. Stretch was the _last_ person he wanted to see him crying.

“Nah, don’t lie, you’re… crying.” Despite it being Stretch it didn’t sound like he was mocking Razz. He sounded surprised instead. “I didn’t think I’d ever see _you_ of all people cry.”

“It’s none of your fucking business.” Razz stayed turned away in case his face still held evidence of his tears, which was almost guaranteed. “Why did you even come here?”

“Oh uh… I came because you yelling at Slim to leave upset both him and my bro, so I came to see what your problem was. But I guess I already have my answer.”

“You do?” Razz didn’t like the sound of that. No one else needed to know about that.

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause you’re upset ‘bout my bro and your bro going out on a date and stuff, right?”

Razz stiffened. “Assuming that’s true, how would you know that?”

“Well, what else could ya be upset enough to cry over on the night they went out on their first date. I doubt those two things are a coincidence.”

“I’m not crying.” Razz tried to sound angry, as if he were offended by the very idea that he might be crying. But his voice came out sounding mostly tired instead. “I’m… going to go to bed.” He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. With a sigh, he started heading up the stairs again.

“I uh… know what it’s like,” Stretch said when Razz was half way up the stairs. He sounded hesitate, not at all like his usual relaxed attitude.

Razz froze and turned to look back at Stretch, who had his hands in his pockets and shoulders slightly slumped. “What what’s like?” Why was Razz even asking? He knew what Stretch meant.

“Ya know,” Stretch shrugged, “loving somebody who doesn’t love ya back, or least not the same way.”

Razz headed back down the stairs to stand at the base of them again. “Who?”

Stretch hesitated for a second or two before answering. “My brother.”

“Oh.” Razz had had no idea. Though he was one of the least likely people to pick up on something like that. But that meant him and Stretch were in the same boat. So, at least _somebody_ understood how he felt even if that somebody was Stretch. “What are we going to do about it?” Stretch’s world was more open and friendly, surely, he knew more about relationship stuff than Razz. So, maybe he knew a way to fix this for both of them.

“What?” Stretch almost scoffed. “We can’t do anything about it.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘we can’t do anything’? We both… feel the same way about our brothers so there has to be something we can do to fix this.”

“They don’t feel the same and we can’t change that so…” Stretch trailed off with a sad shrug.

“Yeah but… what if we get them to break up somehow. Then maybe they’d change their minds and come to us instead.” That made sense, right? If Slim didn’t have Blueberry he’d have to go back to Razz and maybe he’d start to return Razz’s feelings.

Stretch sighed. “I already kinda considered that but… that wouldn’t… be right. That would only make them upset. Besides there’s no guarantee that that’ll make them return our feelings.”

“Yeah, you’re… right.” Razz didn’t want to admit it but Stretch was right. Slim was happy with Blueberry, Razz couldn’t take that away from him. “But it… hurts.” More tears threatened to form in Razz’s eyes, he stubbornly held them back. It wasn’t fair that this had to hurt so much. Everything would be better if Slim could just love him back, why did that have to be so hard?

There was a second or two of silence before Stretch answered. “I know.” His voice was soft and filled with sadness.

Razz almost couldn’t believe that Stretch was really looking at him with an expression filled with sympathy. But what was almost even stranger was that Razz felt bad for him too. If he loved Blueberry as much as Razz loved Slim then this whole thing was causing him pain too. The same kind of horrible pain that wasn’t physical and couldn’t be healed or eased in any way.

“Well what the fuck are we supposed to do then? We can’t fucking fix it so how the fuck do we handle this?” Razz was almost angry about how incompetent he was in this situation. Why couldn’t he just know what to do to make it stop hurting?

“We find a way to move on, I guess,” Stretch said with a halfhearted shrug.

“And how the fuck are we supposed to do that?” Razz didn’t think he could just move on, not after so long of feeling this way or with how much it hurt right now.

“I wish I fucking knew.” Stretch sighed again as he turned his head to the side.

“But… you’re supposed to know what to do.” If Razz didn’t know what to do then somebody else had to. Somebody like Stretch, he was older and came from a world more open about relationships, so he had to have at least some idea on how to ‘move on’.

Stretch gave him an incredulous look. “Why would I know what do?”

“Because you know more about this relationship shit than I do.”

“Ha, no I don’t,” Stretch said. “If I was any good at this type of thing I probably would’ve said something to my bro long before him and Slim fell for each other. I’ve never even had a real partner, or been on a date.”

Razz crossed his arms in annoyance. “So, we’re both fucking useless when it comes to romance. That’s just fucking wonderful.”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate.”

Razz sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch. There went his idea of someone helping him figure out what to do about this. He’d just have to do what he’d been doing, ignore it hope it would eventually go away. That wasn’t a good solution, but what else could he do?

“You want a drink?” he asked, not wanting to let the silence drag on for too long.

Stretch gave him another surprised look. “You mean like… alcohol?”

“What the fuck else would I mean?”

“I didn’t know you were into that kinda of thing.”

“I am sometimes.” Razz didn’t drink very often but he did do it sometimes and he could use some alcohol right now to numb the feelings of betrayal and heartbreak. And since Stretch was here he might as well offer to share. “You want some or not?”

“Uh… sure, why not?”

Razz gestured for him to follow as he headed for the kitchen. He made his way over to the liquor cabinet, filled with cheap booze. He pushed the bottles of beer to the side to open the hidden door in the back and pull out a bottle of whiskey.  He then grabbed two glasses and started pouring.

“Oh fuck, that’s the expensive shit,” Stretch said as he looked at the label.

“Yeah, it is.” Razz handed him his glass and turned to start pouring one of his own. “So, don’t you dare fucking tell my brother I have this.” As much as he loved Slim he didn’t like his drinking habits and if he knew there was high quality whiskey in the house he’d want to indulge. Though he’d been a lot better about that kind of thing since meeting Blueberry, something else to be upset and jealous over.

“What’ll ya do if I do tell him?” Stretch asked in an almost taunting tone.

“You don’t want to fucking know.” Razz half growled as he finished pouring his glass. He then started heading back towards the living room, bringing the bottle with him just in case he wanted more. After placing it on the coffee table the sunk down onto the couch with a sigh.

Stretch sat on the other side of the couch. “So, we gonna drink ‘til we forget that our bros don’t love us the same way we love them?”

Razz swirled his drink in his hand before taking a sip, savoring the burn. “Yeah, pretty much.” Was there any other way to numb a broken heart?


End file.
